


Colorado's Adventures in Remnant (Smut)

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Gangbang, Groping, Hand Jobs, Illusions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexual interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Agent Jacob Colorado found himself on the planet of Remnant, tasked with stopping Cinder Fall by his superiors. However he'd gone quite some time without letting out his more carnal desires. Now he found himself surrounded by gorgeous young women, why not indulge a little.





	1. Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a pretty simple RvB-RWBY crossover verse with some minor original elements of my own devices mixed in. If you've got any questions, wait until after the smut and ask away in the comments.

Chapter 1: Gemini

 

Colorado made his way down the night time streets of the City of Vale, moving towards the more unsavory side of town. Before searching for effective locals in his fight against this “Cinder Fall” figure, Colorado wanted to let off some steam he’d built up on his journey to Remnant.

 

For that purpose Colorado had found a provider service located in a local club called Junior’s. The unsavory location meant little to him, he’d grown up on the much worse streets of the planet Mnemosyne.

 

As he came up to the facade he turned down an alley to the side entrance his recently purchased scroll had indicated. A short distance down the alley he found the door and its bouncer waiting, the word Gemini emblazoned above the door in neon pink letters.

 

At the behest of the bouncer he left his pistols and assault rifle before heading in. Colorado walked up an ornate spiral staircase and came out in front of a long hallway. Another smaller bouncer was waiting at a small cashier’s desk, Colorado asked him for the Malachites and to the bouncer’s surprise provided the hefty necessary lien as well as a nice tip.

 

Colorado made his way down the hallway, passing a dozen different doors with a variety of sexual sounds coming from within. He reached the end of the hallway and the extravagant door marked Miltia and Melanie.

 

Colorado reached out without hesitation and gave the door two quick knocks. A moment later a cleverly hidden slit in the door moved to the side and revealed two mint green eyes. They looked him up and down before the slit closed and the door opened revealing a young woman in red lingerie. The lingerie had sharp edges that helped frame her curves; thin, jagged bits covered her nipples and vagina, leaving little to the imagination.

 

“Melanie, the client is here.” That made it clear this was Miltia, her voice was somewhat bored sounding and yet still gave off an air of interest towards the older man.

 

“Bring him in Miltia, I wanna see what we get to play with tonight.” Melanie chimed back to her twin sister, her voice held a lot more excitement and joy.

 

Miltia obliged, taking hold of Colorado’s hand and leading him into the room. His eyes moved down to glance at Miltia’s small, shapely ass in her tight thong. A moment later he looked up to take in Melanie, she was similar in size, but wore a very different set of white lingerie. The outfit covered her more, but had large holes where her nipples and vagina lie. She currently lay on the bed in a waiting position.

 

Melanie looked Colorado up and down before resting her eyes on his face with a seductive look. “So, you wanna see which of us hit the jackpot tonight, mister?” She broke off in a questioning manner, waiting for him to give his name.

 

“Jacob Colorado.” He responded, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. “If you don’t mind I’d prefer to keep these clothes on the rack too. I just bought them and would prefer they stay clean.”

 

Miltia gave a bored looking nod while Melanie took a few seconds to fully digest his statement, clearly she was absorbed in Colorado’s face. “Oh, yes that sounds reasonable.”

 

Melanie absentmindedly moved a hand down to massage her clit as Colorado removed his clothes. As he stood in only his boxers both twins looked in awe at his muscled chest, intertwining every bump were scars from Project Freelancer. Miltia broke the silence, “You must be one hell of a Huntsman.”

 

“Something like that.” Colorado lied, moving over to the bed and sitting down between the two twins. “So what would you lovely ladies have in mind for tonight?” Colorado let out with a tone befitting someone as out of practice as he was.

 

“Well we’re only the providers, the particulars are up to you sweetheart.” Miltia said with a sarcastic, but interested tone. Clearly he’d melted away some of her chilly exterior.

 

“I’m not just here to use you two, I like it better when all parties get something they want and I’m not hard to please.” Colorado felt his penis begin to rise as his thoughts started to race with the possibilities.

 

“In that case, how about you start by giving me a kiss and my sister here can finally get to action on sucking you off.” Miltia said half teasingly to Melanie before sitting beside him on the bed and pulling him into a kiss. She wasn’t surprised by Colorado’s much more experienced kiss back.

 

Melanie shook her head out of the fantasy she had in mind and moved off of the bed and over to Colorado. She got down onto her knees in front of him and pulled his boxers off before spanking her sister on the thigh for her earlier comment, causing the sitting twin to moan into Colorado’s mouth.

 

In response to her sister’s reaction, Miltia moved her hand down to begin stroking Colorado’s growing member, making sure her sister couldn’t get to it fully. This didn’t stop Melanie from beginning to suckle on the head of the dick before her.

 

Colorado didn’t let the situation at hand overwhelm him and moved one hand to Miltia’s ass, the other to her breasts; both clamped down gently, testing the girl’s responses and filling his mouth with moans. Miltia’s first reaction was to push her tongue forward and try to move it into Colorado’s mouth, however he stopped her with his own and pushed back into her own mouth, exploring it as he saw fit.

 

Melanie was pleased to see Miltia’s hand leave Colorado’s hardened cock and began to bob further down the monster of a thing. One of her hands moved down to finger herself while the other joined Colorado’s in groping her sister’s ass.

 

Colorado continued his assault of Miltia’s mouth while fighting with one hand to remove her bra. He soon found help from its owner as Miltia moved her hands from his chest to her back. Once the piece of clothing was flung to the head of the bed, Colorado broke the kiss and moved his mouth to one of Miltia’s perky breasts; nipping and suckling on her nipple as he serviced her other with his hand.

 

Melanie began to take Colorado’s cock further into her mouth, hellbent on putting as much of it inside as possible. With one hand she continued to pummel her entrance while her other hand moved to provide a similar service to her sister who was becoming putty in their mutual partner’s hands.

 

Miltia’s dwindling resolve was only accentuated by her moans which grew louder and louder as her sister and Colorado pleasured her. The three continued at their current paces causing Miltia to cum after only a few minutes of the twoway assault. Colorado let her ride out her pleasure before pulling her off her twin’s fingers and placing her gently on the bed to watch.

 

“Your turn Melanie.” Colorado told her before she pulled off his dick and moved to sit next to him. He responded by gingerly moving her hand to in front of his face before slowly sucking her sister’s cum off her fingers. Once he was done he moved her onto his lap.

 

Melanie looked him in the eyes with pure desire before moving his cock into alignment with her pussy and dropping herself downwards. In a few moments his large dick was halfway inside her, a few more and she had bottomed out, her ass connected to his lap.

 

Colorado moved his hands to grope her, helping her move up and down slowly.

 

Miltia moved a little closer and began to grasp her sister’s tits, twisting her nipples hard. Colorado noticed and laid back allowing Miltia to sit on his face, moving her lingerie out of the way. Colorado reacted by moving his mouth upwards to join her pussy and began to lick inside her.

 

Colorado continued to thrust upwards into Melanie while Miltia began to grind on his face. The twins moved forward on top of him and began to kiss one another, Miltia reaching out to grasp her sister’s tits. Melanie in turn used her hands to push up and down off of Colorado's waist.

 

After bottoming out again, Melanie could feel his growing orgasm and began to speed her bouncing up. This moved her to her first orgasm and moments later Colorado joined her, pumping stream after stream into her depths. Melanie sat there for a moment as the two of them rode out thier orgasms; she finally moved off of him slowly before laying down beside him on the bed.

 

Miltia took advantage of this and leaned down to begin cleaning Colorado’s cock of the mixture of cum covering it. Meanwhile Colorado’s tongue continued its assault on her pussy, moving her to orgasm with a keen movement across her g-spot. Miltia rode out her second orgasm, pumping her cum directly into his mouth before laying down on top of her client.

 

The three lovers laid there for several minutes, exploring one another's’ bodies casually while waiting for Colorado’s dick to harden once again. The twins took this time to remove the remainder of their lingerie.

 

Now Miltia was sitting on Colorado’s lap as he was eating out her sister, she felt his erection smack up against her ass and let out a yelp of happy surprise. It took her a few seconds to move it into position and drop herself down onto his waist in a reverse cowgirl position.

 

Colorado noticed the new pussy wrapped around his dick as he continued to eat out Melanie, slapping the provider’s ass as she grinded against his tongue. The other twin’s bouncing started out slow, moving in a way that allowed her to adapt to the large cock inside her.

 

The air filled with the two girls’ moans, this time completely unmuffled. Miltia soon began to bounce with greater speed causing Colorado to groan into her sister’s folds.

 

Colorado moved one hand off of Melanie’s ass and began to flick at her clit with his thumb while his middle and index finger entered her pussy around his tongue. After getting a feel for the girl’s insides, Colorado began to fingerfuck her pussy to the same beat her sister was bouncing on his cock too.

 

After he got a good rhythm going Colorado moved a third finger into Melanie’s waiting pussy. Miltia was wracked with another orgasm as she bottomed out on Colorado, her pussy squeezing his dick for all it was worth.

 

By this point Colorado was fully in charge of the two girls, their pleasure depending completely on his whim. After several more minutes Melanie came into his waiting mouth and Miltia was working towards her fourth orgasm with increasing speed. Colorado could feel his cock twitching inside her, but he held himself together long enough to provide Miltia her orgasm.

 

As Miltia came she bottomed out one last time and let Colorado pump her full of his semen. Once she came off her high Miltia moved off of Colorado and laid down next to him, Melanie soon followed moving off to his opposite side.

 

Colorado laid back and caught his breath, moving his arms to wrap around the two girls. Once he had regained his strength, he moved up to the top of the bed and pulled the covers open for himself and his two providers. They curled up beside him and the trio fell asleep soon afterwards.


	2. Gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After happening upon a strangely human Omega AI and a lonely ice cream girl, Colorado heads back to Omegacorp for some relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, once again post any questions in the comments so I can answer them.

Chapter 2: Gelato

 

Five days had passed since Colorado’s time with the Malachites and his renewed libido was taking its toll. He lay in his bed at Omegacorp sleeplessly, his mind returning to the encounter and wishing he had the chance for someone new tonight.

 

The only other people in the building were O’malley and Neo. O’malley was working on something in his shop and Neo was sound asleep last he’d checked. He decided to head to the restroom to see if the relief would help him fall asleep.

 

He came back to the room a few minutes later and was startled by what he saw standing next to his bed. Neo was mostly nude, her clothes held precariously in her hands.

 

“Neo, what are you doing?” he whispered at the mute girl. She responded by dropping her clothes, sitting on the bed, and motioning for him to come closer. Colorado obliged and sat down next to her, before he could say anything else Neo pulled him into a lust filled kiss.

 

Colorado was only slightly surprised by her sudden move and kissed back after a moment. Neo moved her hand down to his pajama shorts and felt his growing member through its thin material. Colorado responded by reaching over to massage her exposed thighs, feeling the surprising plumpness of the petite girl.

 

Neo broke the kiss and used both her hands to remove Colorado’s loose fitting Denver Broncos nightshirt; she left his shorts alone and moved back into the kiss, aggressively pushing her tongue into his mouth where he began to suckle on it.

 

Colorado decided to make the next move, moving his hands behind Neo and grasping onto her plump ass with a quick squeeze. Neo gasped into his mouth before regaining her composure and reaching into Colorado’s shorts, beginning to lightly tug him off.

 

He moved one hand off her ass and to the back of her corset, undoing the knots with ease and throwing it to the floor beside her other clothing. Neo in turn reached down and pulled Colorado’s shorts off, revealing his very hard member.

 

Neo broke the kiss off and gazed down in wonder at the monster before her. Her next move was to get off the bed and onto her knees on the floor, placing herself right in front of Colorado’s dick. She reached up and began jerking off the base while moving her mouth to take in the top part, slowly moving her mouth down around his head and imagining the havoc this would play on her pussy.

 

Colorado placed a hand gently on Neo’s head as she started to pick up speed, pushing her head further down on his dick. As she gained depth and speed Colorado took the time to admire her butt from the current angle.

 

Neo got as far as her throat could reach on Colorado’s dick, a little over halfway and began moving between that spot and just below the tip, using her hands to cover the other half. Colorado began to help her along, pushing her head down as she bobbed.

 

Neo continued her blowjob for several more minutes before Colorado tapped her on the head a few times to indicate his nearing orgasm. She pulled off his cock very slowly before jerking him off to completion, letting his cum cover her substantial breasts and face. Neo cleaned herself off as Colorado lay back to catch his breath.

 

Once Neo finished cleaning she moved over to Colorado and motioned that she was about to sit on his face, he responded with a happy thumbs up. Neo mounted him and his tongue quickly entered her pussy causing her to mutely moan, her pleasure was increased soon after by the arrival of Colorado’s hands on her ass.

 

As he got used to the feel of Neo’s folds he moved one of his hands off her ass and began to play with her clit as his tongue continued to venture within. He didn’t get to continue for long though, Neo moved off him and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for him to take up a similar position to hers from earlier.

 

Colorado obliged, getting onto his knees at the foot of the bed and returning his mouth and hands to their previous positions. As Neo’s pussy wettened further Colorado moved his index finger inside alongside his tongue, causing the small girl to tighten up in more pleasure. Colorado was only sad that her muteness would prevent him from hearing her reactions.

 

After another minutes Colorado inserted two more fingers and was rewarded when Neo clamped her thighs around his head. After a few more minutes she squeezed him even harder with her glorious thighs as she came into his mouth. She tasted sweet, almost like the ice cream she was named after.

 

Neo let her legs go, freeing Colorado from their comfortable grasp and allowing him to move onto the bed beside her. She motioned for him to follow her to the back of the bed. Once there she positioned herself with her legs spread wide, owing a lot to her athletic prowess. Colorado took the hint and moved between her legs and pushed into her pussy gently, careful not to thrust too far in before she got used to him.

 

Neo let out small gasps of air as he pushed into her, half an inch at a time, stretching her very tight pussy in an exhilarating mix of pain and pleasure. Neo took it like a champ, Colorado had to admit, it only took a few minutes to bottom out in her. Colorado let his dick sit there for a while to let her adjust, taking the time to kiss her deeply and play with her tits.

 

Colorado felt Neo begin to get restless and took that as his cue to begin thrusting. He took it slow at first, making sure he didn’t tear open the petite girl any further. Neo continued to take it with little difficulty and he was able to speed up much sooner than expected. He rested his hands on her thighs as he began to thrust with greater speed into Neo’s tight snatch.

 

Neo pulled off Colorado’s cock slowly before moving up to his lap. She looked him in the eyes before moving his dick into her pussy once more and dropping down it slowly. Once bottoming out she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up before dropping herself back down, repeating the process a few times to get a good rhythm going.

 

It was Colorado’s turn to groan as Neo’s juicy ass plopped down on his lap repeatedly, every other time producing a loud smacking sound. Colorado hoped to god that O’malley wouldn’t be heading to bed anytime soon.

 

As Neo continued she caused her second orgasm, the tightening it caused in her pussy milking out the last little bit of resolve Colorado had. As Neo came down from her own orgasm she pulled herself off of his dick and moved her feet to finish him; the first spurt of cum reached her collarbone and dribbled down onto her breasts, the second hit just below her tits, the third and fourth painted her stomach and hips in white, and the fifth and final one gave her clit a nice frosting.

 

Neo sat there in complete ecstasy, looking up at her equally pleased lover who was now cradling the petite young woman in his arms. The only other man who’d ever managed this kind of pleasure in her was her lifelong partner Roman, if she had been having issues trusting Colorado to break him out of prison, they were gone now.

 

After a few Colorado spoke up for the first time since walking in, “So you up for a third round, Neo?”

 

Neo looked up at him in shock, but soon her face grew into a mischievous smile. She moved off his lap and turned around before backing her ass up against his dick, as it started to grow again she began grinding it between her ass cheeks.

 

The results were fast acting, in only a minute he was back to being hard again, however he let her continue, enjoying every second of it.

 

Neo stopped on her own accord and motioned for him to get off the bed, she followed suit and led him to the foot of the bed. A moment later Neo placed her hands on the edge of the bed and stuck her ass out to Colorado, shaking it for good measure before reaching back with one hand and spreading her pussy for him.

 

Colorado needed no more prompting and moved forward, pushing his cock inside of Neo’s welcoming vagina and thrusting forward till his hips hit her ass. He leaned forward and pulled Neo into a kiss over her shoulder before beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly, her pussy having already tightened back up a bit.

 

As his pace sped up further Neo broke the kiss and moved one of her hands back to flick at her clit. Colorado began moving with enough force that each slap of his hips against her ass caused ripples to flow through her gorgeous backside.

 

Neo soon joined in on the thrusting, pushing her ass backwards to meet him halfway each time. Colorado began to give her ass light slaps that left small handprints on her butt; between spanks he clenched and unclenched his hands around her ass, causing Neo to elicit quick intakes of air.

 

Neo’s third orgasm rocked her to the bone, the tightening of her pussy causing Colorado even more pleasure as he sped up his thrusts. His own endurance was holding up very well as he continued to fuck her.

 

Feeling adventurous, Colorado moved his thumb over to push into Neo’s even tighter asshole, the pleasure it caused her showing immediately as she arched her back. She rewarded him by moving one leg to hold him inside her, a testament to her flexibility.

 

Colorado was further emboldened by her reaction and pulled himself backwards slowly until he plopped out of her pussy. He then picked up the petite woman and put her down on the bed facing him. He reached out and wrapped her legs around him, Neo did the rest of the work as she pulled him inside of her. Once that was done he picked her up by the ass, carried her over to the wall, and began to fuck her while holding her up.

 

The pleasure coursing through them both was immense, Neo made it obvious as her fingernails dug into Colorado’s shoulders. Colorado continued to ram into her for what felt like an eternity, but only minutes in reality. Neo’s fourth and largest orgasm squeezed him to completion, depositing a large amount of sperm inside her.

 

Colorado carried Neo over to the bed before letting her fall off of his cock. He laid down beside her, a few moments later Neo moved to clean herself off of his dick. Once she was done she headed to the bathroom to freshen up quickly before returning to find Colorado waiting for her snug in bed. She moved between his legs and fell asleep curled up in his arms.

 

The next morning Colorado received a sarcastic text message from O’malley that read: “Some of us are working late at night, fucking new associates should wait till the afternoon.”


	3. Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado is in need of some information for his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah, ask me any questions in the comments, blah blah.

Chapter 3: Ice Queen

 

Colorado was in the midst of a dilemma. He needed the blueprints for General Ironwood’s airship in preparation for Roman’s breakout, but he had no idea where to begin looking for them. His only lead was a visiting Atlas specialist that reported directly to the general.

 

Now he was positioned on the top of a skyscraper across from her own hotel, the detached scope from one of his rifles attached to the edge of the roof. Colorado found the room he was looking for when he spotted the stark white Atlas uniform hanging on a chair. He retracted the sight, keeping the crosshair on the specific room while he counted how far it was from the side of the building.

 

‘Two over, seventh floor.’ Colorado repeated in his head as he headed down the fire escape of the apartment building. As he headed over to the hotel he made sure to keep track of the side he’d been on when he made his observations. He walked into the lobby and made his way over to the room map. He moved a hand across it, the room matched up with 727.

 

Colorado kept a nonchalant pace as he moved over to the elevator and clicked floor seven. Once he exited onto the floor he used his reequip to summon his camera jamming device to shut down the security feeds on the floor. Once he reached room 727 he brought out his Silgaan lockpick which made quick work of the primitive lock.

 

Colorado stepped into the room and placed his jacket on the coat rack, figuring that audacity was his best chance with this agent. He walked through the office portion of the room and peaked around the doorway into the bedroom.

 

He’d barely glanced around when he quickly moved back into cover. Laying on the bed, her face contorted in ecstacy, was Winter Schnee, one hand reaching into her panties and the other clasping her breast through a sports bra. Now Colorado understood why her uniform was hung up, no doubt she was letting off some steam after a long assignment.

 

He stood and thought to himself for a minute before realizing that this was a perfect opportunity for him. Colorado decided to continue with his audacity route and stepped around the corner into view.

 

It took Winter a moment to notice him, but once she did she moved her hands to cover herself. “What do you think you’re doing in here?” Surprisingly the straight-laced military woman sounded more excited than embarrassed.

 

“I was here for some information, but seeing as you’re busy maybe I could help you with your current ‘work.’” Colorado said as he moved over to sit on the bed.

 

Winter’s looked up and to the side in thought before an interested smile drew upon her face. “I could certainly go for a little male help right about now.” Winter moved over to Colorado and placed a hand on his face, pulling him into a light kiss.

 

Colorado responded by placing a hand on her bare thigh and kissing her back. Winter began to push him backwards, moving on top of him as she deepened the kiss.

 

Winter placed her arms strategically on Colorado’s shoulders, meanwhile she pressed down on his legs with her own; holding him in place as she pushed her tongue through his defenses and into his mouth. Colorado began to lightly squeeze her cushiony thighs as she explored his mouth.

 

After a few more moments of this, Winter pulled off of Colorado and moved her hands to pull his shirt off him before moving to remove his pants. Colorado laid back as she continued, taking the time to admire her features. It was clear his life as a specialist brought with it many similar dangers to his time as a Freelancer; it showed through the many scars across her body and her toned muscles.

 

Winter removed Colorado’s boxers in a slow and teasing fashion, moving her hips back and forth to suck in his attention. She looked his erection up and down before lightly licking up its length, her hands moving to cradle his balls. Winter moved a hand to begin jerking his base as she started to lick around the tip of his cock, one hand lightly squeezing his balls as she looked him directly in the eyes.

 

Colorado let out a groan as she continued to please him, he avoided reaching down to touch her head though, she’d been rather dominant so far and he wanted it to stay that way. Winter licked her way down his dick again before moving down to his balls, both her hands were now providing him a full handjob while she licked around his balls with deep interest.

 

Colorado continued to enjoy the service being provided to him. Winter began to suckle on one of his balls while she sped up her handjob. She alternated to the other after a minute and moved a hand down to teasingly squeeze the empty one.

 

Winter finished up her ball play and moved back up to lick at Colorado’s tip before she bobbed down to swallow it into her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down on the head of his dick for a few moments while she removed her sports bra. Once she was topless, Winter began to bob further down on his cock, taking in more of the monster.

 

Colorado groaned a little in response to the budding blowjob. Winter began to push further down his cock, reaching over halfway with relative ease. One of her hands continued to jerk his base while the other returned to cradling his balls.

 

Winter deepthroated Colorado once, holding as much of his cock in her mouth as possible before slowly pulling off. She then moved a little higher up his waist and pushed her breasts around his dick.

 

Colorado began to groan as Winter slowly moved up and down, squeezing his stiff cock between her tits. She kept her movements teasingly slow before speaking up for the first time since they’d kissed, “If you wish to cum, you’re going to have to do me a favor.”

 

“Anything.” Colorado gasped a lot sooner than he would’ve preferred.

 

Winter began to move up his body, “You’re gonna be a good boy and eat me out till I cum.” She straddled his chest and slowly pulled her thin panties down, causing Colorado’s mouth to water in anticipation.

 

Winter pulled her panties off completely before sitting down on Colorado’s face, allowing her new partner to slide his tongue into her wet snatch. He moved one of his hands up to flick her clit while the other groped her voluptuous ass.

 

Winter began to moan from the pleasuring and started grinding on Colorado, moving his tongue around inside her in the process. He took this as an invitation to sneak a finger in past his tongue and began to fingerfuck her as he ate her out.

 

As Winter continued to moan and grind atop the older man, Colorado decided to take a risk and moved a finger to play with her tight asshole. To go with this new move he slid a second finger into her pussy, his hand assaulting one side of her folds while his tongue explored the other.

 

After several minutes of the routine, Colorado could tell Winter was getting close and moved a finger into her ass to speed her along. It only took her another few moments to begin cumming, squirting warm juices into Colorado’s waiting mouth.

 

Winter regained her composure and moved down to Colorado’s waist to fulfill her promise. She moved her mouth down his length with great speed and skill, taking a large amount of it in with each bob. After only a minute of oral, Colorado erupted inside her mouth. Winter sat up and opened her mouth to show it to him before swallowing it all.

 

Winter moved herself up to straddle Colorado’s waist before placing her hands on his shoulders again and pinning him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue into his welcoming mouth. Colorado reacted by placing his hands on her supple ass and squeezing her intermittently.

 

The two held this position for several minutes as Colorado hardened again. Winter felt his cock press against her entrance and moved off of him, pushing him back to the head of the bed and letting him sit up.

 

With Colorado now in position, Winter moved to mount him again and led his cock into her tight, awaiting pussy. She slowly slid down his dick, the size of it stretching her open gradually.

 

Winter moved her hands to his shoulders as Colorado groped her ass again. The pair stared at each other with lust filled eyes as Winter slowly sped up more and more. Colorado began to lightly spank her causing her to speed up.

 

Winter silenced her growing moans by kissing Colorado in full. He began to buck his hips up to meet her, causing a loud clapping noise whenever her large ass collided with his lap.

 

They both lasted nearly half an hour as their bodies pounded together and their tongues invaded each other’s mouths. Finally Winter let out a loud moan and came, her pussy contracting and causing Colorado to send his own cum deep inside her.

 

As she came down from her orgasm high, Winter collapsed on top of Colorado, her strength completely drained. Colorado on the other hand had enough strength to hold the situation in his hand and make the most of it.

 

“So, I’ve helped you, now I think it’s time you helped me.”

 

“Anything after that, fuck.” Winter let out, her professionalism gone.

 

“I need the blueprints to General Ironwood’s airship. If you refuse I’ll be sure the whole of Atlas knows one of it’s top women was willing to sleep with the first man she saw.” Colorado held that tasty bit of blackmail over her with glee.

 

“You’ve backed me into a corner here.” He was lucky, the post-coitus feelings had left her somewhat incoherent, “It’s on my scroll, folder entitled General’s Documents.”

 

“Thank you.” Colorado pulled Winter off him and gently laid her down next to him on the bed before moving to grab her scroll from the nightstand and his own from his jacket pocket. He opened up her screen and sent the blueprint to his scroll before returning the devices to their homes, grabbing his clothes on his way out of the bedroom.

 

He got dressed and headed out the door, down the elevator, and away from the building with joy. Another part of the plan had fallen into place.


	4. Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado meets a particularly flirty girl while out on the town .

Chapter 4: Night Life

 

Colorado stood across the street from the nightclub he'd found O'Malley at two weeks prior. He had already been inside to talk to Pepe Adel about info on the White Fang. Now he was waiting around for less honorable intentions.

He'd considered heading a few blocks down the street to Junior's Club to visit the Malachites. He'd even walked that way, but decided he'd prefer someone new. Anyways, he could visit them whenever he felt like it.

After fifteen minutes of shady looking hookers and drunken men, Colorado had decided to give up. He had opened the door to O'Malley's lended stealth car when he heard a flirty voice.

“Going home alone handsome?” Colorado looked up to see a young woman dressed in particularly expensive clothes, a beret, and sunglasses that she was pulling down slightly to look at him.

 

“Who's asking?” Colorado said back in his best flirty voice. Admittedly it was pretty bad, he was still very rusty.

She straightened up before responding, “Coco Adel.” She said reaching out to shake his hand.

Colorado shook her hand and was surprised by how firm her grip was, “Jacob Colorado.” 

Coco broke the handshake and stepped closer to him, moving her hand up to teasingly brush his face. “You look like the kind of guy who knows how to have some fun.” She moved even closer, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“You wanna find out?” Colorado had barely gotten his words out before Coco pulled him down into a kiss. They held it for a few moments before Coco broke it.

She was halfway around the car by the time Colorado was thinking again. He sat down in the driver's seat just as Coco got in.

In what felt like seconds the pair was kissing their way into Colorado's bedroom. He dropped Coco onto the bed and pulled his shirt off, causing her to gape in astonishment at his toned body, much to his own amusement.

He moved up to her and helped her tug off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. Colorado then kissed her as his hands slowly pulled her pants off to reveal her matching pair of lace panties.

His own pants were next to follow, soon after Coco was topless. Colorado's mouth latched around one of her nipples as his hand moved to her other breast. His remaining hand made it's way to her supple ass where it groped her teasingly.

Coco pulled his boxers down as she let out light moans. With her eyes closed tight in pleasure, she began to grasp the older man's cock.

After a few minutes Colorado gave Coco an indication of his next move by pulling her panties off. After some quick adjustments, he was happily probing her vagina with his tongue while Coco began to lightly bob on his dick.

Colorado soon began to run her clit with two fingers while another moved in beside his tongue in pleasuring her pussy. Coco was meanwhile taking half his cock into her mouth with each bob, occasionally taking it down to the base.

He worked her to her climax and enjoyed the sweet taste of her cum. Coco deepthroated his dick one last time before slowly pulling off.

Colorado laid back for a moment while Coco moved off him. As he sat up she moved to the edge of the bed and took up a position on her hands and knees. He stood up and moved behind her.

He lightly tapped his erection on Coco's ass before slowly pushing it down, teasing her asshole before letting it slide into her pussy. Colorado's hands moved to her waist as he slowly pushed inside her. She let out small moans as he gradually moved forward until he was down to the base.

The former Freelancer slowly moved backwards, lightly slapping her ass as his cock exited the younger woman. A harder slap caused her butt to jiggle as he thrusted forward with more force. After repeating this method a few more times Coco began to loosen around his dick.

Coco's moans grew louder and louder in time with Colorado's thrusts, now barely audible over the sound of his hips slapping against her supple ass. One of his hands stayed on her butt, groping it playfully; the other hand moved around her body to grab onto one of her flapping breasts, pinching the nipple to elicit even louder moans.

It took several more minutes of doggy style for Coco to cum; the tightening of her pussy squeezing Colorado perfectly. He slowly pulled out of her to let her taste her own cum off his cock.

Colorado sat beside her so Coco could taste him with ease. Meanwhile he traced a finger around her tantalizing asshole, lightly teasing it with the tip of his middle finger.

Coco caught onto his signal and moved to the head of the bed, burying her face in a pillow and lifting her ass up for his enjoyment. Colorado moved behind her and spat on his finger before slowly pushing it into her ass. After some slight thrusting her ass began to loosen ever so slightly, allowing his finger to move further in and causing Coco to moan heavily into the pillow.

Colorado applied some more saliva on two fingers before slowly pushing in. It took a lot of thrusting and progress was slow, but eventually his fingers made their way to the knuckle. Coco's moans grew in severity in response, her third climax approaching quickly.

Colorado pulled his fingers out and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to clean up. Then he moved directly behind Coco and rested his dick atop her ass for a moment, the suspense causing her to tense up in expectation.

With a little spit added to it, Colorado's cock slowly pushed into Coco's ass. Her moans of pain and pleasure grew ever louder around the pillow as minutes went by, Colorado's dick slowly pushing further into her.

After what felt like an eternity Colorado finally bottomed out inside Coco's ass. They held there for another eternity, Colorado happily groping her as Coco tried to muffle her screams of joy.

As Colorado slowly pulled out of her, Coco's third orgasm caused her pussy to splatter cum all over his thighs. He responded by plunging two fingers into her pussy as he began to push back into her ass.

His quick fingering gave an amazing contrast to his slow anal pounding, causing Coco to scream pure ecstacy into her pillow barrier. Colorado's own groans revealed the strain their shared pleasure was causing to his resolve.

It didn't take long for him to reach his breaking point. Colorado pulled out of her ass and plastered Coco's back with his cum. He then plunged three fingers into her pussy to work her to her fourth climax.

She laid on the bed in exhaustion for a few minutes, her face laying sideways on the pillow to look back at Colorado. He showed his level of energy as she sat up by picking her up and carrying her to the shower.

A few minutes later Coco has her legs wrapped around Colorado as he fucked her against the shower wall. It didn't take him long to cum this time and the pair then cleaned each other off lovingly.

The next morning Colorado helped Coco get dressed and headed home before opening his scroll to O'Malley's newest text, “First you reunite those horny criminals, now you bring one of my classmates back to my offices.” Colorado smiled to himself and hoped to himself that the rest of Beacon's students were that good in the sack.


	5. Timely Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado needs access to an Atlas data terminal. Getting to it is not going to be easy.

Chapter 5: Timely Penetration

 

Colorado stood outside what just might be his last potential mistake. 

In front of him stood the Atlas prefabricated headquarters, its stark white walls and anti-Grimm turrets giving it an uninviting and alien appearance. Inside he hoped he could find a potential issue he could use to obtain a pardon for himself and his new team of criminals.

The sun was starting to set behind the base, reflecting beautifully off of Vale's harbor. Guard shifts would change in a few minutes and the waterside access would be open for infiltration.

Colorado began to walk nonchalantly down the beach towards the empty dock of the base. He glanced at the timer at the right side of his helmet's HUD and waited for it to count down to zero, the Gungnir's camera focusing on the upper wall and the patrols beginning to leave.

The timer read -0:08 when the guards were finally gone and Colorado began to move through the water with haste. He was in a small supply closet before it reached -2:00. His armor retracted into his Aegis gauntlets which he slipped off and hid atop one of the corner cabinets.

He stood in his lightweight black undersuit now and made sure the lights wouldn't betray his gauntlets position should someone come in. As Colorado turned to the door he was surprised by the door handle twisting. 

A dark skinned hand pushed the door to the side and in front of him. Its young owner stepped inside and didn't notice him as she looked over the cabinets.

Thinking back to the last Atlesian woman he'd encountered, Colorado decided to go with audacity once again. He stepped forward silently and grabbed her by the shoulder, twisted her around, and forcefully kissed her while pushing her back against the cabinets, preventing her from escaping.

His glance at her gave him some simple information: she was clearly a recruit or Huntress in training, that meant he wouldn't have to worry about years of regimented training.

Colorado deepened the kiss and the young woman began to fall into it, just as expected. He held it for a few moments until he felt her arms lose the tension of fear. 

He broke the kiss and held his hand over her mouth, he wasn't going to let her trick him with false reassurance. Colorado looked her up and down; he found her nameplate and learned her name: Ciel Soleil.

“So Ciel, are we going to have trouble?” He said in a firm voice with an air of reassurance. Colorado used his semblance to hide her scroll and watch in his pocket dimension as he spoke.

He moved his hands away from her and requiped one of his pistols into his hand. Ciel looked at the foreign weapon for a moment and looked to be thinking over her response. “I do not wish to resort to violence, if you would simply return my personal effects and leave the premises I will not report you.”

A thought occurred to Colorado just before he spoke. “You aren't in a position to be making demands right now Ms. Soleil. I have no interest in hurting you either, but I need access to something Atlas has here. I am willing to make a deal with you for it, otherwise I will shoot you.” He let an air of menace he had mastered in Freelancer days come through this time.

The look of genuine fear on the younger woman's face showed that it had worked. Ciel raised her hands in surrender before speaking again in a tone of defeat, “What do you want from me?”

He smirked at the girl for a moment before answering, “You are going to follow along with whatever I do and say until told otherwise.” Colorado said in a voice befitting a drill sergeant.

Before Ciel could ask what he meant she had been pushed against the cabinet again, locked into another kiss with the older man. One of his hands rested gently around her neck with an air of threat just in case. The other began to slowly feel it's way up one of her thighs.

Ciel took a moment to react to Colorado's advances, her eyes wide in surprise and sudden curiosity. Once she began to regain some thought control she closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Just like Winter, Colorado thought to himself as he moved his hand from her neck to meet the other in its slow journey up Ciel's legs. He felt the edge of her panties and grasped them by the edges in preparation to pull them down before remembering her thigh highs. Instead he conceded to tear her panties and cast them aside.

Ciel gasped in response to her sudden exposure and once more when she felt Colorado's hands grasp her ass with both hands. He took the second gasp as an opening to enter her mouth with his tongue.

Her hands moved almost with a mind of their own towards Colorado's waist where they found the fly of his undersuit. He noticed and broke the kiss and his groping to assist his hesitant, but interested partner.

He chuckled to himself as Ciel gasped in response to seeing his erection. Colorado then pulled her closer to him and gently pushed on her head, she got the message and moved down to her knees and began to grasp his cock in an adorably curious manner.

Ciel tentatively licked at his tip before beginning to take the head of his dick into her mouth. Meanwhile she stroked the rest with surprising skill as she began to slowly bob down his length.

Colorado rested a hand on her head and began to help her along, gradually pushing her further down after ever few bobs. Pretty soon he learned to his delight that she had little to no gag reflex and was able to take the majority of his dick into her mouth with relative ease.

After a few more minutes Colorado had her stop and stand up. He spun her around, helped her place her hands on the cabinet in front of her before pulling Ciel's skirt up to rest above her ample butt.

He spanked her a few times before guiding his dick to her pussy. Colorado rubbed it against her clit a few times before thrusting into her very tight folds.

He grasped Ciel's waist and used it as leverage as he fucked her, not letting up for a moment as he stretched her pussy to the brink of tearing. She was forced to bite down on her lip to avoid screaming out in pleasure and pain.

After a few minutes her pussy began to adjust to Colorado's cock and Ciel began to let her moans out in quick gasps. He moved his hands to her ass, groping and slapping it as she pushed back against him in stride with his thrusts.

He moved one of his hands up to move her face to the side and silenced her moaning with a deep and lustful kiss. Their cooperative thrusting continued as Colorado dominated Ciel's mouth with his wanting tongue.

Ciel came suddenly and fell forward against the cabinet and away from Colorado. He caught her before she could hit the ground and turned her around, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before pushing her back against the cabinet.

While one hand held her up by her ass, the other moved his cock into her once more before joining its partner. Colorado thrust into her with full force causing Ciel to gasp. A gasp that was quickly filled with Colorado's mouth once more.

He fucked her with all the lust and desire he had held inside him for so long. His previous sessions on Remnant had been respectful and mutually beneficial, but this time with Ciel was completely different. Colorado was making her his and his alone, she was an amazing tool for sex and would certainly be a great tool for information.

Ciel's second and third orgasms happened close together and had turned her into a barely conscious mess in Colorado's hands. He didn't care as he continued to fuck her mercilessly.

Her fourth orgasm was what shook him out of his stupor as she milked him dangerously close to climax. He pulled out of her and dropped Ciel down to the knees.

Colorado grasped her head and began to fuck her face, quickly moving himself to finish inside her mouth. He pumped stream after steam into her mouth, filling it near to the brim.

Ciel pulled together enough energy to heartily gulp down his cum and smile at him with half-lidded eyes. Colorado them awoke from his lust-frenzy and helped her sit down on one of the room's benches.

He waited a few minutes as she regained her energy before returning her watch and scroll to her from his dimensional armory. Colorado reattached his Aegis gauntlets after an idea occurred to him.

“Ciel I need you to do one more thing for me, doll.” He said as he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

“Whatever you say, daddy.”

He placed a small, alien device in her hand, “I need you to attach this to the main data terminal. Make sure it's out of sight.”

Ciel nodded and stood up to head to the door. Colorado gave her one last slap on the ass before she left. He waited until his visor told him the attachment was done until leaving the area.

He stepped outside into the late night air and headed back to his car. His libido silenced once again.


	6. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado has a rooftop encounter with a mysterious shadow.

Chapter Six: Shadows

 

Colorado stood atop a roof overlooking the warehouse district of Vale near its port. His active camo left him as a shimmer in the night, invisible unless you knew exactly what to look for.

His tap into the Atlas data terminal had garnered all kinds of intel on the White Fang. Roman had already taken down a banquet gathering of rich Faunus extremists and O'Malley was drilling his criminal connections for whatever hints he could gather.

Now Colorado was checking in on a seemingly abandoned warehouse that Roman claimed Cinder was using to amass dust several months ago. Thermal signatures indicated it was still in use and he'd been ready to head out when he noticed a small glimmer in the moonlight.

A glimmer that had popped up several other times since, each time causing him to bunker down again and wait for it to disappear. 

He focused on the roof across from his current position where a small shelter housed a bed for warm summer nights. A faint light on that roof had been what revealed the glimmer several times, he was waiting for it to flash by again now.

It took a few minutes of waiting before he caught it going that way again. When whatever it was moved in front of that light, Colorado fired a net that snagged it into place.

He disengaged his camo and hopped over to that roof to investigate. What he found did not surprise him. A young woman wearing a custom White Fang mask and black jumpsuit, her skin blending in quite well with the roof beneath her.

Her skin changed back to a slight tanned color with small patches of freckles. Or were they scales, because she was clearly a Chameleon Faunus. She wriggled a little in the net before giving up.

Colorado stood over her for a moment and checked the net to ensure it was fully anchored and secure before retracting his armor and sending it to his requip dimension.

He summoned one of his pistols and crouched down next to her head. “Well what do we have here?”

“Whoever you are, you're going to be sorry about this very soon!” She had some fight in her, that probably wouldn't last.

Colorado used his semblance to make her mask, weapon, and scroll disappear. He took a moment to take in the very cute face in front of him before speaking again, “There's no need to make this situation difficult, doll. We can come to some arrangement after we move somewhere more comfortable.”

He picked up the net and carried her into the small shelter. Colorado placed the Faunus girl next to the bed and anchored the net down again, this time allowing her to sit up.

“So, this goes one of two ways. The first: I shoot you and avoid any unnecessary complications to my plans.” He paused to gauge her reaction. Still defiant, she was quite the fighter for sure.

“And what is the second way?” She said, a little bit of fear breaking through her anger this time as she glanced at Colorado's pistol.

“Well, you could give me a reason to keep you around for a little while.” He said, patting the bed to give her a little indication of what he meant.

She blushed in response and a small look of disgust came over her face. “You've got to be kidding me.”

Colorado cocked the pistol showfully, ensuring she didn't notice it was unloaded. “I'm completely serious honey. If it's option two I want a name, if it's not you want a bullet.”

It worked. “Ilia Amitola.” She said with a distinctly defeated voice.

Colorado chucked the pistol back over his head; it disappeared in mid air due to his semblance. “Now let's lighten up a little sweetie, I'd prefer this be pleasant for both of us.”

He activated the hidden retraction button at the base of the net and helped Ilia to her feet. Colorado made sure she knew he was still in control by holding her tightly by both arms. “The names Colorado.”

He sat her down on the bed and took his own seat right next to her. “We don't have to do anything, I promise I won't tell anyone about you.”

She tensed up more in his arms. “Now Ilia, I don't believe that for a moment.” He took a gamble and moved one of his hands to her mostly exposed thigh. “However if you make sure I have a little fun I'll be more open to your assurances.”

Ilia inched away from him slightly, her whole body now matching her face in a laugh red. “No offense, but you're not my type.”

Colorado figured it out now. “Well this isn't really based on your interests right now honey. One time with a guy isn't gonna ruin girls for you.” He said in a more reassuring voice.

Ilia looked him up and down while thinking to herself, her body slowly returning to her normal shade. “I guess so, but you have to promise me you're gonna let me go afterwards.”

Colorado looked at the younger woman who was now turning a dark shade of purple. “I promise.” He said, not necessarily planning on upholding his statement.

Before he could make his next move Ilia took him off guard by kissing him. Her face lighting up a bright pink as they made out.

Colorado grasped her by the thighs and placed her on his lap as they continued to kiss. Ilia's face began to deepen in color, becoming a garnet that would've matched the secondary color or Colorado's armor.

He broke the kiss, causing her face to slowly return to her natural shade. Colorado then helped her out of her jumpsuit and thin underwear, revealing dark blue shading around her breasts and pussy. When he pulled his dick out of his jumpsuit that dark blue turned a bluish-green.

Colorado then moved Ilia off of him before kneeling at the edge of the bed to access her pussy easily. He began by playing with her clit with his fingers, causing her to moan and her body to turn a deep green.

He next began to lick her clit and push a finger into her pussy. The area around her entrance turned yellow in response and it slowly rippled across her body. Each thrust from his finger deepened the color of yellow closer to orange.

Colorado's second finger made her jump to blood orange. After a few minutes of fingering her, he replaced his fingers with his tongue and her body turned red.

He pulled back and watched her body cycle in reverse through the colors, going from the hot ones down to the cool ones until her body returned to her natural color.

Colorado moved back to sitting on the bed and patted his lap for Ilia. She straddled him, any of her previous disinterest now gone. Her body turned a cool indigo as she pushed his cock into herself.

Colorado waited for her to bottom out before grasping her plump ass. He squeezed it a few types before helping her begin bouncing on his dick.

Colorado kissed her deeply as they both gained speed. The sound of their skin slapping together began to fill the air.

Colorado then surprised her by pulling her off him and then moving her back to the back of the bed. He put himself between her legs and thrust back inside of her, causing her skin to return to the yellow color it had just reached before.

Ilia grasped her legs and pulled them towards herself, tightening her pussy and increasing both their pleasure. Colorado slowed for a few moments before finding her g-spot and resuming his movements.

As Colorado hit her g-spot, Ilia's body began to fluctuate colors starting at her pussy and moving up and down in a sonar-like movement. As she grew closer to cumming her body began to change between solid colors in time with Colorado's thrusts.

He thrust into her one last time before Ilia came, her body turning a deep purple as she screamed in pleasure. It turned blue as she came down before her skin returned to it's normal shade.

Colorado pulled out of her, “What do you feel like next?” He said, squeezing her thick thighs happily.

Ilia began to turn a deep green as she got onto her hands and knees and shook her ass at him. She reached back and spread her asshole, “Anal, daddy.” She looked back at him and flashed a cheeky smile.

Colorado moved up behind her and slowly eased into her ass. Once he was balls deep he played with her ass while she adjusted to his size. Each slap caused her ass to ripple a new color before returning to a fluid green.

He began to thrust and moved a hand to fingerfuck her again, his cock slowly drilling her ass while his fingers moved at lightning speeds in and out of her pussy. Her body began to fluctuate between green and a flaming red.

After several minutes of this Ilia's body began to fluctuate solid colors again before going through her orgasm sequence once more. Colorado continued to fuck her ass as it happened, but pulled his cum covered fingers out and let her suck them clean.

He continued for several more minutes and caused Ilia's third orgasm before pulling out. She then moved into a position to begin sucking his dick.

Her blowjob was accentuated by her face changing between yellow and green as she bobbed up and down. When he came her face turned white in accordance, the color slowly draining down her face as she swallowed.

Then Colorado laid back and Ilia sat on his face, allowing him to taste her with full access. After what felt like an eternity she fluctuated colors again and came one final time. 

He played with her very nice ass for several minutes before they got dressed. She left after agreeing to act as a double agent within the White Fang, the promise of future “sessions” as rewards piquing her interest.


	7. Thieving the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado takes advantage of a very vulnerable Emerald

Chapter Seven: Thieving the Thief

 

Colorado found himself in an abandoned compound several miles outside of Vale. A tip from Ilia was that Cinder's lackey Emerald was here to hide something.

He was crouched atop the roof of the main building, waiting for her to make herself known. 

The sound of a door closing echoed through the empty husks of buildings and Colorado quickly made his way towards the sound. He initiated his active camo as he entered the originating building through a hole in the wall.

He didn't have to search much before finding Sustrai, she was making her way to the main door. Colorado retracted his helmet as he moved towards her silently.

He grabbed her by both arms and pushed her against the wall, silencing her by forcefully kissing her. His armor retracted and the camo clicked off as he continued to hold the struggling girl.

Colorado used his semblance to vanish his armor along with her weapons and scroll to his pocket dimension. Then he moved one of his hands down to grope her.

Emerald continued to strain against him, but she was slowly losing ground to her own arousal. Her brain wanted to fight, but her body craved his domination.

Colorado broke his grasp on her arm and moved that hand to grope one of her tits. Soon after his other hand moved up and grasped her other breast before both pulled her tits out of her small upper clothes.

He enjoyed the feeling of her moaning into his mouth as her body overtook her own thoughts. She was his and he reveled in it for several minutes.

Then he pushed her to her knees and pulled his dick out. Her mouth stayed clamped shut for a few moments, but the sight of his stiff erection broke her mental blocking and her urges caused her mouth to open welcomingly. 

He pushed in slowly at first, slowly measuring how far she could take it. Once that was done he began to force feed her, grabbing the back of her head to better fuck her face.

Once Colorado figured she'd covered him in plenty of saliva, he pulled out slowly and pulled her up a little higher. He pushed her breasts back into the small sports bra she had and pushed his dick underneath it and in between them.

He titfucked her for a little bit, causing her to moan in spite of herself. She caught herself beginning to lick at his head as it popped between her tits, but she was unable to stop herself.

Colorado suddenly pulled his cock out of her breasts and pulled her back up. He spun her around and forced her against the wall before moving his hands down to her ass again.

He squeezed and spanked her for a few moments before grasping her shorts towards the bottom and tearing them open. Her light green panties quickly followed before he stood up.

Then Colorado moved his cock into place and thrust into her pussy with full force, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity to his surprise. He didn't let up however, and continued to mercilessly fuck her form behind while spanking and groping her ass.

Emerald's face was pushed against the wall as she filled the whole compound with her echoing moans as he continued to fuck her. She had now given up on fighting back and an idea occurred to her.

Colorado was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder and looked over it as he bottomed out in Emerald. To his surprise he saw a second Emerald, her appearance matching the one he was currently inside of.

He thought back about Neo's own semblance and understood. Then he reached out to test whether he could feel her. To his surprise her breast felt very real.

Colorado slowly pulled out of Emerald and moved the real one over to a nearby couch. He laid down on it and moved Emerald onto his face where he began to eat her out. The illusion Emerald then mounted his cock, her lussy feeling very real as she bounced atop him.

Colorado worked Emerald to her climax, causing both her and the illusion to cum. Then a thought occurred to him as he pulled both Emeralds off of him and placed them on the couch next to him.

“How about you make a few more for me sweetheart.” He said as he removed the rest of Emerald's clothing.

She obliged and two more Emeralds appeared around him. He smiled and then picked up the real Emerald and pushed into her as she straddled his lap.

He made out with the original illusion while he played with the other two's bodies, enjoying their identical ample assses. Each thrust into the real deal caused them all to let out a wonderful simultaneous moan. 

The first illusion broke the kiss and moved to straddle his face while he finger fucked the other two. He then experimented for a few minutes, alternating his actions in each Emerald and discovering that the real Emerald felt everything he did to her illusions and vice versa.

A new position came to his mind and he took a minute to position the girl and her illusion for it. One illusion was in front of the real Emerald who was on her hands and knees as she ate herself out. The other two illusions were welcomingly holding their creator's asshole open for Colorado.

He pushed into Emerald's ass slowly but surely, causing all the illusions to moan in delight. As he waited for her to adjust he moved his hands to the illusions asses and pushed a finger inside, finding that they had been stretched as though his cock was in all of them at once.

He moved his hands to spank the illusion's asses and caused red hand marks to appear on the original. He began to thrust in and out, enjoying the cacophony of pleasure generated in the process.

He played with the illusions asses, enjoying watching the results on Emerald's own. Colorado then jammed three fingers into each illusion's pussy, causing Emerald to scream into the remaining illusion's pussy in response to the feeling of having six fingers inside her.

Her second orgams wracked the whole group and Colorado increased the pleasure by spanking the two illusions holding Emerald's ass.

He pulled out of her ass and forced the two open illusions to clean him off as Emerald continued to eat herself out. Then he leaned over her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they got into position.

Two of the illusions disappeared, but suddenly two more Colorados were standing before them. The real one helped position them, one sitting down and pulling Emerald down onto his dixk, filling her as again. The second illusionary Colorado began to fuck her face and the real deal pushed into her pussy again.

The illusionary Emeralds straddled the illusionary Colorados’ faces. Now Emerald was feeling even more immense pleasure as all her holes were filled and she was both receiving and giving oral.

Colorado enjoyed her pussy, but the majority of Emerald's own pleasure was coming from herself. Her illusions fucked her with the same level of lust as him, but he knew they would cum in time with her.

It only took a few minutes for her third orgasn to come, causing her mouth to overflow with the illusionary cum of one Colorado and two Emeralds. Colorado felt his dick be milked by the combined feeling of three cumming pussies and slowly pulled out against their constricting force.

The illusions disappeared as Emerald's mind turned to mush. Colorado grasped her head and fucked her face one more time before filling it with his own cum. 

He let her go and she fell back onto the couch, looking like she'd just been the focus of a gnagbang. He snapped a few photos of the near comatose girl for possible blackmail purposes.

Colorado then got dressed and summoned her weapons and scroll onto her pile of clothes. He left the compound thinking about the sexual potential of other semblances.


	8. Bandit Equinox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado searches for a bandit commander after his compatriots take out the main camp.

Chapter Eight: Bandit Equinox

 

“What are bandits from Anima doing so close to Vale?” O'Malley interchided to Colorado, Roman, and Neo. They stood a few yards away from the group of bandits they'd captured and what was left of their camp.

“No way to tell without asking their leader, it is odd seeing them this persistent.” Roman said with Neo nodding in agreement.

“I'll look into the nearby thermal signatures, see if I can find out where they ran to. Wait here and don't do anything stupid.” Colorado said before turning to look into said thermal signatures.

He followed one particular path that led into the woods. After two miles he came across a small tent where a lone body was resting. The outline indicated sleep so Colorado retracted his suit to limit noise before moving closer.

The tent flaps moved without noise and Colorado was surprised by how roomy the tent was. Laying atop a cot and on tip of a sleeping bag was a young woman, the only indicators being her bust due to how short her hair was.

Two saucer shaped weapons were laid in the corner, he made sure they disappeared into his pocket dimension. Then he returned his attention to the woman: mid 20s, tattoos and scars revealed a tough upbringing, she wore simple sleepwear, a shirt that revealed some midriff and a pair of leggings.

Colorado caved to his libido once again and gently sat on the cot, careful not to wake her. He moved his hand across her thigh in order to gauge how sensitive she was. To his delight she gave no indication of restlessness.

He then lightly squeezed her ample butt, gradually squeezing harder to see how much he could get away with. Her continued silence made it clear that he could do whatever he wanted down there.

Next he cupped her breasts and performed a similar inspection with similar results.

He stood up for the final test and pulled his erection out of his undersuit before moving to the top of the cot. Colorado gently rolled her over and pushed his dick gently against her lips.

She reflexively opened her mouth after a few movements and he slowly pushed his cock into her mouth.  
His thrusts were slow, shallow, and sure until he was sure she was still deeply asleep. Then he began to push further into her mouth until he was eventually face fucking her.

He made use of her mouth for a few minutes before gently pulling out and rolling her over. Colorado grasped her leggings and slowly pulled them down to her ankles, revealing her full ass.

He groped her bare ass a little before moving her panties to the side and slowly moving his cock into her tight pussy. Even if she'd been awake he still would've had to go slow, she was incredibly tight and it felt amazing.

It took a lot of time before he was able to speed up inside her and besides the occasional gasp she was still sound asleep. Colorado grasped her ass as he continued, squeezing it lovingly as he continued to pump in and out of her.

A new position came to his mind so he pulled out and stood up. He rolled her over onto her stomach and pushed her knees up so her ass was now lifted into the air. Then he decided to bind her hands together in order to avoid issues if she woke up. He summoned some binders and attached them to her hands.

Colorado then moved behind her and pushed inside of her now loosened pussy. As he sped up he decided to throw caution out the window and spanked the sleeping woman a few times.

The combination of his hands on her ass and the feeling of his thrusting inside of her caused the bandit to finally wake up. She shook her head slightly to wake herself up and seemed to enjoy herself before noticing the binders. 

“Who th-oh, he-oh my gods-hell ar-fuck you!?” She looked back at him and tried to wrestle her legs free to no avail. 

Colorado chuckled to himself as she bit her mouth to close off her moaning. “I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions. I on the other hand,” he slapped her on the ass, producing a loud and satisfying pop.

“Ok ok, I get it. I'll answer whatever you say, just stop fucking m-.” She was cut off by her own orgasm as Colorado bottomed out inside of her.

He waited for her to come down before slowly resuming his thrusting as he spoke, “As I said, you're in no place to be bargaining. I'll be asking the questions and if you're a good little girl I won't turn you into the authorities.” Colorado moved a finger to her asshole and teasingly moved around it. “Name?” He said sternly with a threatening air.

“Vernal.” She gasped out with surprising fear, she looked tough but clearly was a bit too sensitive in this particular kind of situation to risk upsetting him. That was good, any control he could get would help.

“Alright then Vernal,” he slapped her on the ass again, leaving a deep red mark before moving his finger back to its threatening post around her asshole, “What are you and your group of thugs doing so close to Vale?” He pushed slightly, not enough to enter her ass, but just enough to make her squeal for a second.

She gasped for a moment before speaking up, “Our leader sent us, said a storm was coming an-fuck you're big-nd we'd be able to make some profit off of us.” She gasped out several more moans as he slightly sped up his thrusting.

Colorado pushed his finger further this time, slightly entering her ass and reaping uncomfortable moans from her, “Last question, why's your tent so far from camp?” 

She wriggled a little more, clearly hoping to somehow break free. She gave up and defeatedly spoke up, “To avoid situations like this, fuckin’ assholes like you who lose their loose morals the moment they find someone vulnerable for their perverted tastes.” Vernal bit out defiantly without a hint of her moaning.

Colorado pulled out of her slowly as he spoke again, “Careful, you might just hurt my feelings. Besides…” he revealed his intentions by letting his cock drop down onto her asshole, “you're clearly enjoying this, don't lie to yourself, embrace it.” With that final warning he pushed into her tight ass, slowly moving inch by inch into her.

Vernal let out a pained scream of pleasure as he took her ass fully. One of his hands moved to her throat and held her in a light chokehold as he began to fuck her ass.

Colorado's other hand slapped down onto her ass each time his dick bottomed out, both of her cheeks were now bright red and dangerously close to bruising. Vernal tried her best to keep her voice silenced, but as the pleasure outweighed the pain and Colorado's hand squeezed her neck harder she found herself letting out more and more moans.

Her second orgasm broke what was left of her mental defenses and her body took control, giving into the lust her mind had tried so hard to stop. She let out a deep moan as his hips slapped against her and the mark on her left ass cheek deepened into a light purple.

Colorado responded to her new openness by choking her a little more which caused her to moan again. Then he made a decision to spice things up, pulling out and moving slightly to push into her pussy again. He thrusted into her a few times before pulling out again and returning to her ass; he repeated the process several times before getting a rhythm going.

He continued to double dip her two holes, causing Vernal to scream out each time he switched. Her ass now sported twin bruises from his spanking. Her third orgasm filled her with the most euphoria yet as her pussy squeezed Colorado's cock.

He didn't wait for her high to end before pulling out and plunging into her ass once more, causing Vernal to yelp from pleasant surprise. He fucked her mercilessly, continuing to switch holes at his own leisure as he held her under his enthrall.

After several pleasantly long minutes he pulled out of her ass with a loud pop and moved around to in front of her. Without his support her tired body fell onto the cot.

He grasped her roughly and pulled her towards the top of the bed where he quickly buried his dick down her throat. She choked in response just before he began to face fuck her.

Despite the speed and depth, it still took several more minutes before Colorado climaxed. And climax he did, Vernal sucked down stream after steam, losing count after seven. When he was done he slowly pulled back, causing her to fall down to the bed in exhaustion.

He moved back behind her, “Wha-what are you doing now?” She said in a very worried voice.

“Well I said I wouldn't leave your for the authorities, however I didn't say you'd be left conscious.” He stood over the exhausted woman for a short time as his dick hardened again.

Colorado then summoned his no staff and pushed it into her ass followed shortly by his cock in her pussy. He fucked her and jammed the staff in and out of her loosened ass.

He lost track of how many times Vernal came as he continued his assault. It took a lot longer than he'd expected for her to pass out from pleasure.

Once she was out cold he finished inside her pussy, leaving her a sticky mess as he returned her weapons and left.


	9. Partners in Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo brings Colorado into a new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nycteridae here.  
> I wanna start by saying thanks to everyone who reads this, I had no idea it would blow up so fast.  
> Secondly, I'd like to hear what you guys think of what I've written so far. I'll be taking a short break from this particular smut storyline to work on some one offs and another series I recently started. Just leave a comment and I'll probably read it and reply soon after.  
> I'll leave my last little announcement for the end, enjoy!

Chapters Nine: Partners in Cream

 

Colorado let Neo lead him through O'Malley's penthouse hallways. He'd slept through most of the day after a late night chasing leads. The petite woman had woken him up just before sundown and was now leading him off to parts unknown.

She stopped in front of Roman's bedroom and knocked on the door before entering. Colorado was a bit confused, but Neo's state of relative undress kept him interested. She was wearing a small, pink and brown sports bra and a pair of white booty shorts.

Neo broke her hold on his arm and walked over to sit down next to Roman on the bed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a hug. Colorado stood off to the side, waiting for his recruited criminal to speak up.

“So Colorado, Neo has been telling me a little about her time with you before you busted me out.” He was trying to sound threatening, but his usual smugness broke that facade open to reveal his sarcastic undertone to Colorado. “I figured she was exaggerating, seeing as someone as stuffy as you couldn't possibly be that good in the sack.”

Colorado smirked at him and was about to speak up when the still unfamiliar feeling of Neo's voice broke into his head by way of Roman's semblance. “I'll cut the bullshit, you wanna threesome.” Her blunt voice cut in, causing Colorado to grin a little and Roman to look at her in an annoyed manner.

“You just gotta ruin the fun of getting to the point, don't you.” Neo blew a raspberry at him and winked at Colorado.

“I'm game.” Colorado said, surprising Roman and causing Neo's face to light up at the thought of being stretched by him again. “And for the record, the only thing that's gonna be stuffy after tonight is Neo's pussy.”

Neo cut Roman's surprise off by kissing him full on. Her hand raised to beckon Colorado over. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his shorts, leaving him in his boxers as he began to grope Neo's fine ass.

Roman got over his surprise from his two very forward compatriots and kissed Neo back as his hands moved to remove her sports bra and begin to play with her tits. Colorado continued to squeeze her ass through her booty shorts and occasionally gave her light slaps.

Neo broke her kiss with Roman and moved her attention to Colorado, enjoying the more experienced kiss of the older man. Roman kept himself busy by suckling on Neo's nipples as she kissed Colorado.

Her booty shorts came off shortly after the kiss began and Colorado delved a finger into Neo's pussy, enjoying the quick moan she loosed into his mouth in response. His other hand continued to enjoy her ample ass, slapping it and then enjoying the feeling of her rippling flesh. 

Neo's hands decided to make themselves busy and moved down to remove the boxers of her two lovers. With those obstacles out of the way ahead began to jerk them both off, Colorado's erection being the slightly larger of the two.

Neo broke off her kiss and moved her attention to Roman's dick. She continued to jerk off Colorado as she took Roman's cock into her mouth, her strokes speeding up as she slowly took it to the hilt. 

Colorado continued to finger Neo as she went down on Roman, causing her to moan along the other man's length. Roman was forced to sit back and enjoy due to his position, his hand resting on Neo's bobbing head.

After a few minutes Neo pulled off Roman and moved over to begin sucking off Colorado. He moved his hand to her head and enjoyed the ride, allowing Roman to move his fingers into her pussy.

They continued this position for several more minutes, then Neo pulled off and began to suck off Roman again. Her waist moved over to Colorado's crotch and he slid his cock into her waiting pussy, moving his knees under himself and thrusting fully inside of her very tight pussy.

Colorado took a few thrusts to adjust Neo to his size before speeding up, timing his thrusts so that each forward movement pushed her further down Roman's dick. He spanked the petite girl every now and then, causing her to moan onto her other partner's cock in delight.

They continued for several minutes before Colorado pulled out of Neo after she reached her first orgasm. The three of them stood up and Colorado began to push into her ass, the tightness alleviated somewhat by Neo's cum. Roman meanwhile pushed into her loosened pussy, sandwiching the girl between them.

As Roman began to speed up in her pussy, Colorado slowly pushed into her ass. After two minutes he finally felt his waist hit her ass and he held there for a few moments before beginning to slowly pull out. When he pushed back in she let out a loud moan and her ass began to loosen around his cock.

The two men pumped into her with alternating thrusts now, pushing Neo to her second orgasm. Colorado began to get real traction as he fucked her ass and leaned down to nibble at her neck. Meanwhile Roman sucked and nibbled her nipples from the front.

They continued this for quite some time and Neo came two more times before Roman began to succumb. Roman tapped her on the shoulder and Colorado helped pull her off him. He sat down on the bed and Colorado continued to rail her ass as she sucked her partner off.

Once he was finished off Roman moved to the other side of the bed to rest. Meanwhile Colorado pulled out, spun Neo around, and pushed into her pussy. The petite girl wrapped her legs around him and he grabbed her by the ass before carrying her over to the wall.

His cock moved fluidly in and out of her as he pushed her against the wall. Neo noiselessly moaned between deep gasps of air as he continued to ram into her. Colorado felt her fingers clench into his back, leaving small marks from her fingernails.

He continued to fuck Neo for several more minutes before feeling his own orgasm building up. Colorado carried her over to the bed and let her off his cock onto it. Neo then sucked him to completion.

The trio rested for a few minutes before pulling their sleepwear back on. Colorado stood up and made his way over to the door, “So Roman, you still wanna joke about my sex drive.” He was surprised to find Neo holding onto his arm as he opened the door.

“If I hadn't spent all day in her, you wouldn't be so smug.” Roman said in an exhausted voice. “Traitor.” He whispered sarcastically after Neo as the pair walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's that last announcement I mentioned in the beginning notes, if you didn't read that yet please do.
> 
> So I recently started another smut series called the Likob Family, it's a Star Wars fic if that helps give you an idea of who's involved. Now unfortunately there isn't a subreddit for Star Wars smut so I'm just gonna mention it at the end of my other fics in hopes of getting some traffic to it.
> 
> Thank you and expect some new Gen:Lock smut here soon while this series takes a short hiatus.
> 
> Update: The hiatus is still in effect, but check out my Gen:Lock fic I just posted.


	10. A Goodjog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado comes across a new asset while jogging in the park.

Chapter Ten: A Goodjog

 

Colorado jogged down a path in Vale's largest park. Sometimes all he needed to drum up new ideas was a good jog and his favorite movie soundtracks. Neither seemed to be working today.

He was just about to give up when he spotted something that peaked his interest. A blonde woman in a sports bra and tight black leggings with the words, ‘yes I'm a teacher’ across the butt. She had began to jog a few yards ahead of him and her ample ass moving in time with each step caught his attention.

Colorado sped up a little to catch up with the woman and speak to her. As he moved up beside her and waved she looked over and smiled at him. “Hi, I'm Jacob Colorado.”

They continued to jog as she reached over and shook his hand, “Glynda Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled at him as Colorado kept pace with her.

He braced himself as he prepared to say his next thought, he'd probably get smacked for it but if not it was worth it. “Hey, I was reading your ass and wondered if you taught at Beacon?”

This actually elicited a giggle from her, much to Colorado's surprise. “I do in fact teach at Beacon. I'm the combat instructor.” She winked at him, “Now how would you like to read my ass some more?”

Colorado's eyes lit up at the comment as he smiled. “Well, I certainly would if you'd be so willing Ms. Goodwitch.” He said as he licked his lips.

“Please, call me Glynda.” She said as she motioned for him to follow her over towards the road. Colorado fell back behind her a little to get a good look at her ass as they headed towards her car. 

Fifteen minutes later the door of the hotel room was barely open before Glynda had pulled him into a kiss and backed him up onto the bed. She straddled him as his hands made their way up to her perfect ass and squeezed. She moaned wantingly into his mouth as her hands removed her sports bra.

Glynda broke the kiss and moved a little so his head was between her large breasts now. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment before moving his mouth to suckle one of her nipples. Glynda responded by starting to grind on him.

He nibbled on her nipple for a little while before Glynda pulled off him and removed his running shorts and boxers in one swift move. Then she moved down to his erection and pushed it between her tits. She then moved her mouth to wrap around his head before beginning to move up and down.

As she moved up and down, her mouth wrapped around his tip and then slid off it. Colorado put his head back as he groaned in response to the titjob. She sped up a little before deciding to drop her breasts and lower herself.

Glynda took his dick into her mouth and managed halfway before pulling back up. Colorado helped her along after a few more bobs and before long she was taking most of his length into her mouth each time. She began to deepthroat him, but after only a few moves down to the base she pulled off and licked his tip teasingly.

Her next move was to stand up and straddle him again. She slowly moved her large thighs across his own legs before her clit rubbed up against his erection. Glynda stared into her eyes as his hands moved up to her leggings and tore a hole in the front of them for entrance.

She rubbed herself up and down on him as his hands groped and spanked her voluptuous ass. Colorado let out a gasp as Glynda pushed him inside her and placed her hands on his chest as she bottomed out. She leaned down and licked his cheek as she slowly raised back up him before dropping back down.

As she sped up, Glynda moved her head up to his ear and began to nibble on his earlobe between moans. “Fuck, you love that tight teacher pussy don't you, you naughty boy.” Colorado answered by kneading her ass in his grip and thrusting up into her.

Her tongue drew circles around his outer ear lustfully as she continued to bounce on him. “I'm such a slut for strong, young men like you.” His hands spanked that perfect ass in time with her body hitting his waist, the two different slapping sounds reverberating through the room.

Glynda moved her tongue down his jawline before moving up his chin and licking across his mouth. “Take me, make me your bitch.” Then she kissed him deeply as he grabbed her ass.

Colorado picked her up and carried her to the wall before propping her against it. He held her by the ass as he fucked her hard and fast. Glynda's moans were muffled by his mouth as she continued to kiss him with her hands wrapped around his neck.

Eventually his thrusting triggered her first orgasm and she broke the kiss. “Yes, fuck my whore cunt, I'm all yours!”

He pulled out of her for sparse moments to turn her around and bend her over against the wall, her hands barely holding her against it as he pushed back into her. Glynda's legs began to wobble as he sped up inside her and smacked his waist against her ass. “Oh fuck, just like that baby!” His response was to tear the back of her leggings, revealing her full juicy ass to the air.

Colorado continued his assault and she came after a few more thrusts. He spanked her as she rode out her orgasm and milked him dangerously close to cumming. He leaned next to her ear and whispered, “I'm gonna pump your slutty pussy full of hot cum.”

He fucked her for another two minutes before he reached the tipping point. He bit into her neck hard to leave a hickey as he began to cum. Stream after steam went in, he wasn't even halfway done when it began to spill out of her and around him.

Colorado finished the deed and pulled out of her before depositing her onto the bed. She was a perfect mess, her ass reddened with bruises forming where his fingers had squeezed it, her pussy had a seemingly endless supply of cum leaking out, and the hickey on her neck was already healing into a bruise.

He laid down beside her and groped her as her mind returned to her. Once Glynda was back, Colorado helped her clean up before bidding her farewell. As he walked back to the park and his car, he thought over how helpful it might be now that one of Beacon's professors was his cum slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's back with a bang y'all. I'm gonna try my best to update this story regularly from now on, at least once a week. As always, feedback is much appreciated and suggestions will be taken into consideration.


	11. Mechanical Expertise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado makes a deal with Ironwood and finds himself staying overnight on his airship. Now how will our hero possibly battle the raging boner in his pants? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys and girls I'm back and hopefully Winter Break from college means updates for all my fics. Anyways, as always feedback is much appreciated and I'm very glad to be back.

Chapter Eleven: Mechanical Expertise

The drop ship slowly landed aboard Ironwood's airship, the ramp extending soon after and the group of surviving Atlesian scientists walked out to the awaiting soldiers. Colorado could see Ironwood and Ozpin as he walked down and onto the ship's deck.

He explained the rescue to them at gunpoint: his arrival at the site with his team, the crashed ship with surveillance footage of a mysterious woman and her associates, and most importantly the White Fang forces in the area. They had been skeptical at first, but then he'd mentioned the hacked Atlas tech and negotiations finally started for the pardons of Colorado and his team.

He'd put down his basic terms and Ozpin had given his own. After that, Colorado had the dropship leave with O'Malley, Roman, and Neo while he stayed aboard for further negotiations.

He was situated in a Specialist's quarters for the night onboard, and was now laid out on the bed. He hadn't had time to bring along his pajamas so tonight he was sleeping in the nude with an uncomfortable boner that he didn't dare pop. Not tonight, not here, not with his, at best, tense relations with Ironwood.

The thought of Winter potentially being here didn't help, his mind going back to that day coercing her. As he tried to cast those thoughts aside, new ones about Ciel sprang forth. Seducing the young cadet and turning her into his little informant. Just the Atlas walls around him brought his dirty little secrets to mind and it was not the time for it.

As he fought the urge to jerk, suddenly a few footsteps caught his mind and he twisted to look next to him. Two gentle green eyes looked at him with the silhouette of a small girl enveloping them. Her voice quietly replied, "Salutations sir."

Colorado was somewhat shocked as he whispered, "Who are you? Why are you in my quarters?" He was intrigued yet scared, perhaps Ironwood had decided he was better off dead. Fighting off an assailant in his birthday suit was the last thing he wanted to do at this hour.

She took a few steps forward, "I'm Penny Polendina. I saw that Mr. Ironwood had brought someone new aboard and I wanted to meet them." She extended a hand with a lot of enthusiasm behind it.

Colorado reached out and shook it tentatively, "I'm Jacob Colorado." He could make her out better now, cute little inquisitive face, pretty ginger hair, and a well developed but young body.

"Well Mr. Colorado, I hope you don't mind, but I've noticed something strange." Her head seemed to swivel as she looked down at his lower body, almost like a machine in how mechanical her neck movement was. "Do you have a fifth limb or are you a Faunus?"

"Oh I'm, uh-" He was trapped, any attempts to cover himself would simply do the opposite. This sweet little doll of a girl had seen his boner. "That's nothing."

Penny giggled, "It certainly does not look like nothing. Do you need help?" She then pulled the covers back and gasped at the sight of his erection, "That is most certainly not a fifth limb."

Colorado moved his hands to cover himself to little effect. "Penny this isn't what it would seem." 

Her blank stare suddenly turned into a giggling, joyful grin. "I have always wanted to see a male reproductive organ up close." Her hand reached out and she gently poked the tip, making his dick wiggle a little before going back straight.

He couldn't help but groan in pleasure from his touch deprivation finally ending and the odd feeling of her finger. It felt like skin, but there was a slight coolness to her touch he couldn't quite register through the pleasure. 

She poked it again to the same effect. "Oh my goodness, it is so taut. Does that mean you are excited?" Her poking continued after a few moments of observation, each strange yet exhilarating touch causing his dick to wiggle and his mouth to groan. Somehow Penny's finger was unlike any he'd felt before.

Between groans, Colorado managed some words, "That's one way of-ngh-putting it." He said, now sure there was a cool, almost metallic feel alongside the normal feel of skin on skin. That coolness was reminiscent of when he felt Connie through her undersuit, but in reverse. Instead of soft, cool latex over warm skin, it was warm skin over what?

"You are enjoying this feeling greatly." She moved a little closer, "I will help this continue." Then she reached her hand out and gently wrapped around his length, that weird aura under her skin sending shivers down his spine and making it go as straight as his cock.

Her grasp was somehow perfect despite just how innocent and oblivious she was. Colorado would've questioned it if she hadn't already begun to slowly stroke him and silenced his questions by turning them into groans of pure bliss. It was a handjob unlike any other, that strange feeling of her hand making his entire body feel pleasured.

Penny continued with a gradual rhythm that grew just a little faster as he calmed down and became comfortable again. His mind started to catch up just enough for him to gently move a hand to cup Penny's cheek. That same unique feeling to her hand present through her cheek. 

Her attention shifted from watching her hand move along his erection, to focusing on his face with a puzzled look. "Sir, what is i-" She was cut off by his lips, built up experience and instinct kicking in as he kissed her gentle lips. They were warmer than the rest of her he had felt so far, inviting and soft and so deliciously perfect.

When Penny kissed him back, it was his turn to be surprised. From her prior innocence he had expected her to be inexperienced, but the way she kissed him back was exquisite. For the first time since his first with Connie, the kiss he was receiving was melting him into it. He felt himself losing himself to Penny's mouth and hand.

He failed to notice her hand speeding up just the right amount before his cock began to twitch in her grasp. She broke the kiss just in time for him to breath and then gently pull her hand off his cock. "Okay that's enough, you're gonna make me cum."

"Cum?" She asked in a very confused voice, "Do you mean ejactulate? Oh we would not want to get your stomach and bed dirty with it." Then she did what he could not have predicted this little doll-like girl would do. Penny slowly bent down and took his cock into her mouth.

His tip slipped past those same inviting lips that had controlled his mind and he already began to twitch. He'd barely begun to suppress cumming with his aura before she took in half his length, causing him to groan and grab the sheets. Penny bobbed her head and that small, cold feeling blasted through him each time she took him to the back of her throat where the warmth left.

Colorado lasted maybe half a minute before he came into Penny's mouth and the girl had pulled back. He could've sworn she swallowed at the very same time in a fluid motion he had never seen before or thought possible. Then that smile returned to her face and his heart melted alongside his boner.

"Your semen tastes wonderful, mister Colorado." He let out a small laugh at both her adorable voice and her clunky words. She smiled at him and giggled back.

He tried to think of what to do or say before she kissed him again. He was taken fully off guard as he melted into the kiss once more. His hands almost had a mind of their own as they found their way to her surprisingly plump thighs. 

He gave a small squeeze which caused Penny to involuntarily moan into his mouth. She pulled away and gave an excited smile. "Do you find me physically attractive, Jacob?!"

Colorado couldn't help but smile at the use of his name as he nodded in a very goofy fashion. Then his returning erection took hold of his mind, "Could I see under your skirt?"

Her face went into a wide eyed look of shock and what almost seemed like giddiness before she spun around and bent over. Underneath that skirt was a cute little pair of green panties. He reached out and gently lowered them down her plump thighs, revealing her pussy and ass.

"Do you like my lower portions? They are not as impressive as yours I'm afraid." Colorado let her finish before squeezing her bubblebutt, producing a small oop from the girl. "Oh, do you wish to inspect me there?"

He suppressed a snicker, "Very much so, Penny. Why don't you sit on my face."

"Wouldn't that make it hard for you to breathe?" Penny asked in cute concern.

Colorado shook his head and she smiled before tentatively moving to sit on his face. He gently reached up to help move her into a better position, her butt placed right in his view as her pussy was moved into position over his mouth. His tongue tentatively moved to lick her clit.

She let out a cute little moan, "Oh my, that is a very strange feeling. I like it, mister Jacob." He chuckled before continuing to lick along her clit, enjoying those gentle moans as he worked towards her slit.

He gently teased her for a few seconds and heard her breath hitch as he pushed his tongue inside. Colorado could almost tell by her tightness that she was going to cum very soon. How soon was a different thing entirely, it only took him a few thrusts of his tongue before he began to taste Penny's cum.

It was strangely sweet, in a way he'd never tasted before, almost like pure sugar. He kept slathering her pussy with his tongue to taste even more. He was so caught up in wanting more that he didn't even register her cumming again.

After a little more time tasting her, Penny finally pulled off of him and left a small trail of her cum to his mouth. She moved off the bed and giggled happily, "You really enjoyed my fluids."

Colorado patted his stomach, "Please come back, we have one more thing to do." 

She smiled and noticed his erection once more. "Oh, you require my help again. Do you want me to orally assist it again?" Penny gently straddled his lower legs.

Colorado reached down and slowly held her waist as he pulled her further up his body. "No Penny, I'm going to penetrate you." He clarified with a small laugh.

"Oh, your reproductive organ will enter mine?" She smiled, "That has never happened before. I am sure it will help you finish again."

Colorado smirked, "Oh I'm sure too." Then he gently pushed his cock into her pussy and found it to be surprisingly welcoming. He slid into it with ease and yet felt as though it tightened around him more and more as he pulled Penny down him. It was unlike any other he'd ever had.

Her voice was filled with wonderful moans before she managed to speak again, "I hope this is as pleasurable for you as it is for me, sir." Penny arched her back as she slowly raised herself up him and dropped back down with a loud moan, "I did not know I had these pleasure centers."

Colorado slowly moved his hands back to gently squeeze her ass. The small girl let out a small eep before she bounced along him again. She smiled as she heard him groan out. "God Penny, good girl."

She nodded as she bounced herself across him again and moaned. Penny had gotten faster this time and only took a few moments before bouncing again. In only a few more strides she'd gotten a slow rhythm along his cock. "Your erection feels so good inside my vagina!"

Colorado chuckled a little before it turned into a long groan. He began to lightly pat her ass which seemed to encourage her to speed up. His tempo on her cheeks matched her gradual speeding up along his cock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes sir! Yes sir just like that!" Penny moaned out with each bounce. "This! Is! Beyond great!" 

She was about to cum, he could feel her tightening around him and he twitched in anticipation. With one last drop down him, Penny came and kissed him before he came hard inside her. Colorado moved his arms so he could hug her close as he filled her with his cum.

The kiss slowly sputtered out and after breaking it, Penny locked eyes and smiled. "I suppose we were both served by tonight's activity." She giggled before he pecked her on the nose.

"You could say that again, Penny." He smiled as he laid back and gently pulled her down with him. "Would you stay with me?"

She thought for a second and nodded. "It would not hurt." Then she curled up with him gently.

Colorado smiled one last time before gently falling asleep with the nude Penny atop him. She cooed before suddenly sleeping too.


End file.
